Teen Avengers
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: The title says it all, I think...Rated T to be sure and cause I m paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Hello you guys out there! Here is another story, cause I can´t progress with my other story "Born This Way".**

The Avengers are earth mightiest heroes: Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Captain America and Wasp, to name just a few. What would happen, if they and other Marvel Characters met at High School Freshmen **(I have no idea about this, I mean with 14)**? And if they got their abilities at that time too? A possibility you can see here.

**´key, that was the Prolouge, Chapter 1 is comming tomorrow. By the way that is the first story I´ve ever written about Marvel. How is it? **

**Bye**

**Marelgeek42**


	2. The First Day of School

**I Know, I promised to publish this chapter yesterday, but I have a good reason! I´ve found an awesome beta reader, namely Purple Pixie5. **

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

It is always difficult, to attend a new school. It's even more difficult if your Dad is a billionaire who earned his fortune with weapons. The money part may sound great, but you don´t know Howard Stark. He is always busy. Well here I am; the new student of New York Lincoln High School.  
"You have to be Anthony Stark. I'm Janet van Dyne and I´m supposed to show you the school" the girl said, who ran towards me as soon as I entered the building. Just what I need: Her Dad is a colleague of my dad.

"Tony. My name is Tony" I corrected her.

"Well ok then, Tony. I´ll introduce you to my friends, if you like me to." Janet said

"I don´t need help" I said confidently.

"I didn´t think so, but I like you and I think Bruce, Reed, Susan, Johnny B, Henry, Ben, Nick, Clint and Johnny S would like you too." She said

I answered the stupidest thing possible: "Wow, two Johnny's."

"Okay, that was stupid" said a boy who hugged Janet from behind and kissed her in her neck. She laughed and introduced me:  
"That's Anth...sorry, I mean Tony Stark."

"Hey" Hank welcomed him. "I'm Henry Pym, but friends call me Hank. What's your first subject then, Tony?" I thought for a short time:  
"Shit, I don´t know, I still have to go to Principal Parker."

"Principal Parker is very nice. Some people say that some seniors are allowed to call him Peter", Hank said.

"Be right back and wait for me, please!" I said and ran towards the principal´s secretary, Mrs Watson-Parker was already waiting for me.

"Sorry, I was..."I started, but she interrupted me:

"It's okay, here's your timetable, but Principal Parker wants to speak with you personally, go through." I gulped and did what she said.

"Good that you are here, Mr Stark."

"I´m sorry, Janet, Hank and me were talking and, yeah."

"Good that you have already found friends. I just wanted to say to you that I expect great things from you, with great power comes great responsibility."

"Excuse me, but, what do you mean by this?"

"I think that you can do great, Mr Stark, don´t forget that."

"I won't, Principal Parker."

"Go to your lessons, Stark, or you´ll be late"

When I was back to the others, we hurried up so that we didn´t come late to our first period: History.

Today we spoke about Steve Rogers aka Captain America. My Dad built the machine that turned him into a super solider. Nothing like that would be possible without Erskine's serum. Just imagine: Two young scientists turn a 14-year-old boy into a super solider who was allowed to have a motorcycle and fly a plane! The shocking thing is that this guy got lost in the Arctic! Dad and the father of this guy, Nick, are still searching him. What do they want to do with his dead body anyway? Because there is no way he could survive. Hank, who is going to be a crazy to Biology/Chemist(Is there a word for that?), Bruce who is going to be an nuclear scientist and Reed who is sorta similar to me, they all share my opinion, while Ben, Susan, Clint and the two Johnny's believed that he was still alive. Bullshit, if you ask me…

I want to continue my father's business but when I´m old enough. But no dealing under the table, not that Dad does it, but it´s true...  
We are going to meet this afternoon at my house. Dad's away and it is huge! It has enough space for 10 people.

**So, what do you think? I´ll add more Charakters and a few Ocs in later chapters.**

**Bye**

**Marvelgeek42**


	3. My New Friend and a surprise

**Okay, here´s the next chapter**

**Again thanks Purlpe Pixie5**

Clint Barton is an awesome archer. He even has some special arrows. He's never missed, or at least so he tells me...Well he also said, if there were some superheroes out there, he might as well join them. Nick Fury argued the following way: What the f*** could a damn archer do? I´m not sure what to think about him...he´s kinda scary...  
Bruce, Hank, Reed and me are going to be science bros. No way to escape for them, our team would just be awesome. I mean it´s quite easy: an awesome Gamma "freak" + an awesome biochemestry **(A/N Thank you,Musicman2013)** "freak" + an awesome mechanics "freak" + me = there-can-not-be-a-single-freaking-word-to-say-how -awesome-that-would be!  
Both Johnny´s are either going to be stuntmen or something else with their motorcycles. They are freaking obsessed with them (Eduardo and Francesca, don´t ask me why...) and what they can do...wow.  
Janet manages to be spoilt and selfless, she has to be the first...  
Ben Grimm saves Reed and the others from bullies and Sue...a bit of all I guess.  
Then there´s me, I´m a bit like Reed, soon I am going to create the world´s first AI, I can tell you that. I´m gonna call it...Jarvis...no idea why (Nooooooooooooooo! I´m the third JOHNNY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)  
We met at my house and talked about everything and nothing, when Dad called. At first I couldn´t understand him:  
"Wait a sec Dad, I don´t understand you. CALM DOWN, GUYS! THE GUY WHO OWNS EVERYTHING HERE IS ON THE PHONE! What did you say Dad?"  
"WE`VE FOUND CAPTAIN AMERICA!-ALIVE!"he yelled.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? !"I yelled even louder.  
Hank asked: "What´s going on?" and JS added:  
"Are we in trouble? I didn´t mean to-."  
"What, wait I don´t wanna know. Our Dads", I pointed at Nick, "Found the living, and I mean living, legend, Captain America, in the ice!"  
"No way!" he exclaimed, well everyone, actually.  
"Yes way! Now lemme listen for if there's anything else. Is there, Dad?"  
"Take your friends home with the Helicopter."  
"Kay Dad, BYE!" I said hurriedly, before he could change his mind.  
"Who wants to ride the Helicopter home?" Everybody raised his or her hand.  
After flying my friends from Upper East Side over Midtown to Harlem, I went (flew) to Dad, ran and screamed towards him: "IS HE AWAKE? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"  
"Would you like to see him?"

**Short chapter again, I know. IT first looks so long, when I write I, but online...not.**

**Bye and please review!  
Marvelgeek42**


End file.
